Tommy
Born "Adon Thomas Rahal", Tommy has been a rebel since the minute he popped out from his mothers crotch. From refusing to wear diapers to changing his own name, Tommy was never much of a fan of being born into the lap of luxury. Because he was the second born twin, Tommy was effectively useless to the family name, which was fine by him. Let his brother do all the hard work, more time for him to party. Childhood He was a momma's boy, more interested in helping his mother out with her paintings and her birds than following Hidukul like Draco did. His mother taught him at an early age to respect nature, as such he avoids killing, and if he can help it, eating meat that died in a humane way. Art isn't much of a respected trade in the Airdan empire, unless it in someway gains profit for the entire country. Despite that, Adalia ensured her youngest son had access to whatever art tools he wanted, allowing him to express himself as he wanted. Ultimately he chose wood, and set to work carving his own toys and later holiday presents for the family. Tommy was originally home schooled with his brother, taught in a small classroom Hidukul had set up in one of the empty rooms of the palace. The teacher was into harsh corporal punishment though, and after a few disruptions from Tommy, resorted to locking him inside a large file drawer in his desk, leading to Tommy's later phobia of small spaces. The teacher was fired a year later once the boys confessed to their parents, and the boys moved to the largest private school in the country. The Terrible Teens The best and worst years of everyone's life. At fourteen Tommy was coaxed into smoking by a few school associates, and a week later was smoking a pack a day. His mother eventually smacked him down to a pack a week. Not long after he discovered tobacco did Tommy find alcohol, which Adalia again had to convince him with a palm to the butt that he should lower his drink intake to a glass a day. Despite his solo partying lifestyle, Tommy was one of the least popular students at school. His school day routinely dealt with being shoved in lockers, his glasses stolen, and books scribbled in. Eventually he ditched the glasses and attempted to dress himself more like his brother, who was one of the more popular students. It didn't work. Besides his brother, Tommy had one friend, named Jazelle Haus, or Jazzie. They met at orientation during a chess game, where the two played for two hours before eventually agreeing they couldn't beat each other. Jazzie was Tommy's voice of reason when Draco wasn't around, making him put out cigarettes on school grounds, volunteering him for chalkboard cleaning, and recruiting him for kitchen duty. Eventually the two decided to give dating a try, until Tommy turned fifteen, the age of adulthood in Airdan culture. Turning Fifteen At the age of fifteen, all Airdan teenagers celebrate their adulthood with a small party with family. They have their first drink of alcohol poured for them by their father, and their mother gives them the first clothing they wore after they were born. Then, to say goodbye to childhood for good, they choose one older member of society to have sex with. It's normally not negotiatable for one to avoid sexual intercourse, unless they're not mentally fit, or plan to follow a religious career. In Tommy's case, his father hired four prostitutes to give him the 'extreme' step into adulthood. And boy did he take that step. Not only did he handle his four prostitutes without a single embarrassing flop, but he took on the four his brother ran away from. His father was, of course, very proud. The Jazzie Incident A few months after Tommy turned fifteen, so did Jazzie, and she asked Tommy to 'do the deed' of removing her childhood. He was more than happy to do it. However, only used to hookers, he wasn't prepared to take things slow, and ended up forcing himself on Jazzie even after she repeated told him to stop. It ended with her leaving the Rahal palace and the school, determined to never see or speak to her rapist again. Tommy was confused, until his mother sat him down and explained the difference between sex and rape. He's suffered from terrible guilt since then, and has made a habit of continually asking if his partner is consenting during sex. Discovering his Gay Side Shortly after Jazzie left him, Tommy made friends with Michael, a dark exotic man who had come to the city looking for some fun. He introduced Tommy to all sorts of new things, including drugs. The most appealing to Tommy, however, was how open Michael was about his sexuality, even in a city discouraging homosexual behavior. It didn't take much for Michael to convince Tommy to give gay sex a try. One of the things Tommy had been taught growing up was that gay was 'bad, and would change you for the worst. He waited a week to see how sex with Michael would change him, and when nothing happened he went to confront his father, trying to explain to him how it hardly seemed like such a bad act when all it did was make things feel good. Hidukul wouldn't listen, and in a panic, had Michael executed in the public square, as a lesson to his son and others. After that Hidukul forced his son into prostitution, telling him "that, is the bad side of being a fag." He told Tommy when he promised to never touch a man again, he could quit his career as a hooker, but instead he embraced it, deciding it use it as a tool to show his father being gay could be good. Adalia When he was seventeen, Adalia suddenly collapsed in the middle of court, and later confessed to her sons she was dying, and had been dying for several years. She was expected to pass at any day, so Tommy set himself up beside her bed, only leaving to fetch his mother food or to help her to the bathroom. When she passed, Tommy became much more introverted, avoiding much of society except for his brother. His Twenties Continuing the prostitution career and quickly succumbing to the pressures of being a hated member of society, Tommy turned to hard drugs and alcohol to help him when his brother couldn't. When Draco's plane crashed on their twenty-fourth birthday, Tommy completely up and left the palace, moving down to live in the slums of the city, breaking off any connection he had with the royal family. His life followed a fairly routine path of work and sleep and eat, until when he was twenty-nine, and he was sold out by a neighbor to the Ally forces as son of the king. Disorders Because of his long, hard years as a street corner prostitute, Tommy suffers from several mental issues from it. As well as being able to shut his mind down completely whenever something sexual is happening, Tommy also has erectile dysfunction and anorgasmia.